


Love knows no language

by justelaura



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3b headcanon, Alec is a good boyfriend, I spent 30 minutes writing the summary send help, Indonesian, M/M, he's dealing with his feelings, magnus deserves the world and a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justelaura/pseuds/justelaura
Summary: Magnus doesn't have his magic anymore and Alec can see he's struggling. He doesn't know what to do because every time he tries to offer his help, Magnus pushes him away. Also the fact that Magnus speaks in Bahasa Indonesia is making things more complicated.Maybe it's time to learn a new language ?





	Love knows no language

If moving on with Magnus has taught Alec something, it was that Magnus ranted a lot in Bahasa Indonesia when he was angry, and the recent loss of his powers made him kind of irritable. He was so used to having his magic for everything that he easily forgot he couldn’t afford the luxury to just snap his fingers.

He has always utilized his magic for everything, for trivial things like opening doors or for more serious purposes, basically saving lives. But using magic was part of his job too. Now that he wasn’t the High Warlock anymore, he was finally free of obligations and had all the time he needed but he wasn’t able to receive any client. Because they didn’t need him, they needed his magic.

« I’m too powerful for anyone’s good.» Magnus had said once and it was true, but now he just felt so powerless. He hated that feeling, his father, himself, everything that happened recently. He felt mad at everyone but also so guilty because he'd become useless. That's why he couldn't be as patient and understanding anymore and a little upsetting thing was enough to make him lose his temper.

The first time Alec heard Magnus speaking in his native language, it was during his period of convalescence after his fight against the Owl. Magnus and him were sitting on the sofa, Alec was quietly reading some mission reports while Magnus was just looking at him, playing with his messy hair. Everything was just peaceful and they almost forgot all the troubles around them. Unfortunately, this precious moment didn't last. Magnus' phone started ringing. Magnus didn't look really happy when he saw who was calling him but he answered anyway.

“ Yes, hello ?” He said, standing up because he liked to walk when he was talking with someone on the phone. “ No, I'm not really available at the moment...”

Alec couldn't help but stop what he was doing, intrigued by the conversation. Was it a client ? It looked like it. Alec couldn't hear a lot but he understood that the client was being insistant and wanting to see a warlock. After saying for the third time it wasn't possible to take an appointment right now, Magnus was tired of being nice. As the conversation was getting longer, he felt more tense and upset. Enough with the politeness.

“ **And now ? Do you understand when I say that I can't or do I need to try in German** ?” He said before hanging up brutally and he realized his hands were shaking. He needed to breathe.

Alec glanced at him, confused. That wasn't English, he was hundred percent sure about that. Magnus probably felt Alec's gaze and he looked toward his direction. In other circumstances, he would have translated the sentence he's used but now he was too mad to answer the question in Alec's eyes. So instead, he just dropped it and said « Nevermind.» before leaving the room.

And this situation happened again, like the time when Magnus broke a glass and tried to fix it, forgetting his magic wasn't here. Mad at himself, he spoke with words that Alec had never heard before. The language was hypnotizing and Magnus' voice beautified it more in a perfect way but Alec never had the time to ask for a translation because his boyfriend refused to stay with him, like he was ashamed. It was like talking in his native language made Magnus feel safe, kind of protected from Alec's judgement. Alec would never make fun of him and Magnus knew that perfectly but he couldn't help it. His own demons weren't going to leave him in peace and dealing with them was something he needed to do alone.

Well, not really, but that's what he thought at least.

Alec wasn't completely ignorant, he could see the love of his life was struggling. But how could he help when he was just hitting a wall every time he tried to offer his presence ? He wanted to understand, to be able to answer Magnus and reassure him. That whole situation was so frustrating.

One day, Alec had enough. Magnus didn't want to say what was on his mind ? Fine. He'd find it by himself.

Saying that he was really invested in his new mission was definitely a understatement. A new book was constantly on his desk and even if Alec didn't have a lot of breaks because there was always a Shadowhunter who needed to talk to him, he was spending all of his free time reading it. Izzy came to see him once and she raised an eyebrow when she saw his new activity. She didn't say anything, she just smiled and Alec blushed a little, pretending to ignore all the questions she was asking with her eyes only. His behavior made Izzy laugh and she just set aside the report she brought to him before leaving the room.

“ Have fun.” She teased and Alec rolled his eyes. She'd probably ask for details later so he better enjoy the calm before the storm.

* * *

One day, Alec came home tired and irritated. He just had an interminable meeting with the representatives of the Downworld and Lorenzo was exhausting, always trying to take advantage of the situation, always twisting his sentences to change completely the meaning of the words he's used. In conclusion, this reunion was a nightmare and Alec was really happy when he could finally end the meeting and be free of that pretentious new High Warlock of Brooklyn. He just wanted to get some rest and get rid of a growing headache.

He heard Magnus talking in the living room and at first Alec thought he was on the phone with someone. He realized after a few seconds the warlock of his heart was just rambling for an unknown reason.

Alec sighed, not in the mood to be pushed away again. Nonetheless, he tried to show some support, as always.

“Hey babe, what's wrong ?”

Once again, Magnus pulled his wards up, avoiding the conversation and talking to a wall would have been more efficient.

“Nothing.”

Alec felt helpless. He wanted to be more insistent but he knew that Magnus would just avoid him again. Alec had no right to pressure his boyfriend and make him talk, he was very aware of that. Magnus always dealt with his emotions alone and it wasn't a bad thing, everyone had their own way of finding the light again. But this time was different and Magnus seemed to be lost in the darkness and couldn't remember the right path. In all their time together, that situation had only happened once, after that regrettable incident where Magnus got trapped in Valentine's body. The state of confusion and emotional pain he was could probably be compared to that situation. But he didn't ask for help because he didn't want to drown Alec with him in his dark thoughts.

To Alec, Magnus was a lot of things. A reason to smile, an anchor, a motivation to keep fighting, the love of his life... But Magnus will never be a burden. Never.

“Magnus... Talk to me, please...” Alec wanted to take Magnus' hand but his boyfriend stepped back.

“ **Leave me alone Alexander.** ” Magnus was using his native language as an armor like he did these past few days. Once again, he tried to hide his emotions even thought he knew perfectly it wouldn't help him feel better.

“ **Please let me help you. Don't push me away.** ”

Magnus suddenly froze and Alec didn't understand why. He took the Shadowhunter a minute to realize he answered in Bahasa Indonesia. The words rolled off his tongue and he didn't have any control. It just happened, without a logical explanation. Magnus was still staring at him and his unending silence worried Alec. Did he offend him ? Did he just insult him in his mother tongue without knowing it ? Was Magnus mad because he learnt that language behind his back ? All these questions were spiralling in his head and Alec was about to apologize when Magnus snapped out of his trance and answered, What did you just say ?

Alec opened his mouth to talk but Magnus interrupted him.

“ Forget it, I know what you said.”

With a new assertiveness, the former High Warlock of Brooklyn walked straight to his boyfriend, gently rested his hands on Alec's cheeks and gave him the most tender and loving kiss. Alec definitely wasn't expecting this and he needed a few seconds to figure out what was happening before kissing his soulmate back.

It was soft, peaceful, just a sweet moment which stopped time. Actually, not really, but it felt like it. Anything could have happened and they probably wouldn't notice it. The kiss ended slowly but this time, Magnus didn't try to put some distance between them. He stayed close, finally feeling appeased. What Alec did was genuinely kind and Magnus didn't fully realize that Alec really took the time to learn his native language. Of course his pronunciation wasn't perfect and he wasn't completely fluent but that didn't matter. The most important was he really cared that much about him and Magnus was so grateful for his boyfriend.

“ **Aku cinta camu**.” He whispered against Alec's lips and the latter couldn't contain his smile. “ **You never cease to amaze me Alexander**.”

Alec laughed a little and gently pressed his lips against Magnus' forehead.

“ I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr (@Onceuponavideo) and twitter ! (@Onceuponavideo1)   
> You can say what you thought about my work there or here in the comments !
> 
> My beta reader is randomrambler, show her some love she's awesome !


End file.
